villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Bloodpudding
Dr. Bloodpudding is a recurring antagonist in the famed Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. He is an evil scientist and a longtime member of the villainous organization known as L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. He was voiced by John Viener, who also voiced Norm. However, his singing voice was provided by Danny Jacobs. Biography The Bully Code Bloodpudding first appeared in a cameo appearance where he is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. after signing Heinz Doofenshmirtz's leg cast along with the other evil scientists. Nerdy Dancin' Bloodpudding and the other scientists are called in by Doofenshmirtz to start up a new organization. Blooding seems to be disapprove of how the organization should be called (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.), but that didn't stop Doofenshmirtz. In an attempt to get some media attention, Doofenshmirtz and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. attempt to enter a dance show, but they end up failing due to their bad dancing and by decisive action by Doofensmirtz's nemesis Perry the Platypus, who sends a lot of falling debris to crush the evil scientists, including Bloodpudding. He and the other scientists were then sent to the hospital afterwards. Robot Rodeo Bloopudding was seen entering the Second Inator Competition before laughing alongside Rodney and another scientist at Doofenshmirtz's attempts to win the competition. However, this was not the case when Doofenshmirtz made an inator to destroy Rodney's inator to win. Bullseye! In the episode "Bullseye!", Bloodpudding participated in the intro dance opening called Evil Tonight. He is later shown attempting to vote for the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. It is unknown whether he was voting either for Doofenshmirtz, or for his rival Rodney, or for Lawrence Fletcher. Road to Danville During the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play, Bloodpudding was in the crowd watching the performance. When Doofenshmirtz arrives to give in his opening line "Pizza Delivery" with the help from Perry, Bloodpudding is seen applauding for Doofenshmirtz's great opening along with the other evil scientists and audience members. Phineas and Ferb Save Summer Bloodpudding attended the first annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards at the Knights of Danville Hall (arranged by Doofenshmirtz). However, little did the villains know that they are sharing the same ballroom with the neighboring O.W.C.A agents, and when this was revealed, this results a fight between both organizations. Bloodpudding was later present in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting at an abandoned warehouse to discuss about the change in weather after the Earth was moved away from the Sun. When Doofenshmirtz suggests that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. arrange their meetings in an old abandoned poolside cabana, Bloodpudding confesses that he is "bananas for cabanas", a phrase that Rodney finds rather annoying and forbids anyone else to repeat it, much to Bloodpudding's dismay. Bloodpudding was even surprised when Doofenshmirtz confessed that he was the one who moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator, and when Doofenshmirtz presented out his blueprints of the -inator to prove it, Bloodpudding and the other members are impressed that Doofenshmirtz actually succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once. Under Rodney's orders, Bloodpudding and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. went to capture all the O.W.C.A agents for their plan of total world domination. He was even delighted to see that the world was finally under L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s grasp after Rodney uses his new -inizor (which is ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator) to move the Earth into perpetual winter. However, the agents are freed and engage into another fight, which happens to be the same one back in the ballroom, as pointed out by Dr. Diminutive. At that point, Bloodpudding escaped away from the warehouse along with the other villains, knowing that it's not worth it. Gallery TheSecondInatorCreatorCompetition.png|Bloodpudding seen among the attendants in the Second Inator Competition. LOVEMUFFIN members.png|Bloodpudding singing "Evil Tonight" with the other villains. The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. applauding for Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance|Bloodpudding and the others applauding for Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance. OWCA vs LOVEMUFFIN.jpg|Bloodpudding and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. learning that they're sharing the same ballroom with Major Monogram and the agents of O.W.C.A.. ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Bloodpudding and the others being surprised to see that Doofenshmirtz succeeded in his plan to move the Earth to an early autumn. LOVEMUFFIN-CityHallTakeover.jpg|Bloodpudding helping out with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands at City Hall. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Incompetent Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Category:Minion Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Weaklings Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Supervillains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists